


Kingsman Gentlemen, Please Meet the Space Gentlemen

by FLStellar



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, First time wrote in English, Gen, Gentlemen, Ginger Ale became Whisky, Harry Hart as Arthur, I'm crazy with those gentlemen and knights, Jedi on Earth, Knights - Freeform, Merlin lived, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Someone help me with grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar
Summary: --A Kingsman and Star Wars Crossover“Who the hell is he?” Eggsy eyes the guy lie on a bed unconsciously through the double mirror. With those outrageous security measures, whoever this man is, if not extremely dangerous then is extremely important.Or both, to be fair.“We don’t know actually. A human, at least.” Harry states, also eyes the man with a thoughtful and serious expression. And a little awe, if you ask Eggsy, which is unnerving. “Or we think he is.”Yeah. Real effing unnerving.





	1. No more aliens in the good ole' USA

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no idea what I'm thinking.  
> This is the first time I try to write a story in English, so if there's any grammar mistakes...please do let me know.

It was sheer luck that Statesman got to the crashing site before USA Military as Harry was told. Then they sent the wreckage and the "man" who survived inside to Kingsman, claimed that "they ain't want no more of those damned aliens in the good ole' USA" by Champagne, which made Harry, aka Arthur, gave the leader of Statesman a very strange look, like he'll ever believe it.

Whatever Champagne's real reason was, that is not Harry's business. To be honest Harry is quite curious about the ‘damned aliens’ himself. Yes he is very aware of the risks that ‘hosting’ an unidentified individual, not to mention a craft fallen through atmosphere. Yet he has every confidence in his rebuild Kingsman, and their ability to handle any and all potential threats as an organization. Recent incident notwithstanding of course, but he was not present nor himself at the time, so that didn't count.

Maybe Statesman have their reasons to not wish to deal with this. In that case Harry is quite happy to repay some debt to their associates for their help during the Doomsday Protocol.

That said the ‘man’ now rest peacefully in a room with top-of-the-line security measures, it is similar to the one Harry himself resided while he had amnesia, but with far stronger materials, plus a fair numbers of hidden containment devices that will activate at the slightest sign of trouble.

He is heavily hurt as Harry can tell. When Statesman digged him out of wreckage he had a handful of broken bones and got hit on head. Fortunately didn't lose much of blood, with how Harry has no idea, but that saved Statesman for worrying about any potential rejection of donated blood. “Who know those aliens have what kinds of blood types”, quoted from Statesman Medical staff, even if they did the genetic comparison to figure out, yes, this man from outside of Earth is really a human.

Whatever, most of Kingsman staff thought this man is some kind of secret agent of some unknown organization which have some fancy equipments(like, an aircraft with ridiculed aerodynamics shape). Who will fault them? They just discovered Statesman’s existence recently. In Harry’s opinion that is actually more reasonable. Seriously, what chance that have an alien came out to be a human being? Even with Champagne’s insistence, Harry still very much doubt with that. More so, even if it is true, how can Champagne so sure about it?

“It’s really a mystery, isn’t it.” Harry murmur, looks at the reports about the man and those equipments came along with him.

Male, skin white, hair colour light brown, age about in his early thirties, fitness body shape with solid muscle mass, hands callused with weapon used.

Unknown language literature on the craft wreckage, a cylinder device made by unseen alloy with high energy reading, 

Whatever they scavenged from the wreckage made technology division very thrilling, which is, made zero sense more than much that Statesman just give that up,

So yes, new Arthur of Kingsman is wary.

It’s not helping when Eggsy barks inside his office without knocking, again.

“Hello, Harry.” Eggsy calls cheerfully. He is wearing a track jacket, hands empty, a big smile in his face.

Harry keeps his face emotionless, it’s not likely that he is going to so easily give the semi-retired Kingsman his satisfy. Though frankly Harry is quite impressed by the young man went through all of security measures to get directly inside Arthur’s office, aside from that he have that nerve to do it at all.

“It’s pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. What can I do for you?” Arthur of Kingsman greeting the Princess’ Consort politely.

“Oh Harry please, don’t call me that.” Eggsy grimaces, how he hates those royalty things. He just barely escaped! How can Harry do this to him? Well, he really loves Tilde, but the life of royalty is boooooringgggg!

“Some of us do know about manner,” Harry states dryly, he knows Eggsy can have manner if be asked, he was a Kingsman after all. “Your Highness.”

“Oh fuck Harry,” Eggsy curses, “OK, I got it, I’ll knock next time OK? It just...I missed you.”He sighs, “so, can I have a seat?” Now Harry is smiling, that bastard.

“Of course,” very much satisfying, Harry puts the pad down, “would you like some tea, Eggsy?”

“That’ll be lovely, thanks.” Eggsy sit down.

Still smiling, Harry serves both of them cups of tea, it’s nice to have Eggsy here, he has to admit, it's just no way he going to speak that loudly.

“So, anything interesting happened?” Eggsy asks between sips, eyeing Harry expected. Harry’s face shifting to thoughtfully, it’s really nice to see that, Eggsy missed the day he seat in front of Harry’s desk and chatted. To be fair, Harry probably should not tell him anything, consider that he is, way to say, retired into a ‘public figure’. Part of him is scared about Harry is going to say that.(I’m sorry, but you’re not a Kingsman any more.)

“Well, I guess it won’t hurt.” Harry says finally, much to Eggsy relieved, but instead of speaking Harry just stands up and walks out of the door. “Do come along, please.” 

“Oh fuck.”

 

They are looking at a room which have a man lie inside through a one-side mirror. It didn’t escape Eggsy’s eyes that there is heavy security in it.  And it reminds him the room Harry once stay in, alone with the memory and feelings that half year ago when he saw Harry casually shaved like nothing happened at all. So it’s another agent? One of new recruits? Heavily injured during a mission?

“Who the hell is he?” Eggsy asks, totally expects some kinds of dramatic stories. It seems likes that they are always Harry’s favorite.

“We don’t know actually. A human, at least.” Harry says thoughtfully, well, it’s not what Eggsy expected, but it’s somethings. Except out of obviously.

Wait a minute, Harry never states out of obviously. There’s reason that the senior Kingsman pointed out of ‘human’ specific. So, a cyborg? Something likes  Charlie Hesketh? Now he has a bad feeling about his.

“Or we think he is.” Harry side-eyes the young man, with a small grin on corner of his mouth. It’s clearly the King of Kingsman, as observant as usual, noted Eggsy’s unease. “He came alone with a spacecraft.”

“So...a spaceman?” Eggsy asks uncertainly, surly a spaceman is a human, right?

“Sort of.” a vaguely answer as ever.

Well, now Eggsy absolutely has a bad feeling about this.


	2. English lessen? Why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the time frame a little bit and fixed them in previous chapter. It's happened about half year after Golden Circle, and when I discuss this with my friend I want to drag Anakin in this. And no we better not have General Kenobi in this, let me queue "So, a telepathic, telekinetic, danger-sensing, life-sensing, master-swordsman against guns. WHat can KSM do against someone like that?" Well, its a very solid point. And I want a teenager Skywalker to cause some mess. So early thirties Obi-Wan. And I shaved him.

"You look unusually happy.” Tilde comments in her seat with knowingly amusing expression. They’re on a private airplane to Finland in order to participate a charity gala. As a princess those galas are common activities, but Eggsy always looks unexcited with them. She did not blame him of course, for she is awareness of what Eggsy makes sacrifice for their marriage and she is very appreciated for it. She is always a woman of duty, so she can understand how much it means to Eggsy.

“What? I’m always happy with you.” Eggsy responds defensively with his most innocent face he can manage, how the princess can always see through him. OK, to be fair, he didn’t really on his best guard while he along with his lovely wife, maybe that's why. He is a spy, and a very good one, damn it.

“You wear that spectacles.” Tilde remarks teasingly, like this explains anything. Well it is, they both know what it is for after those bloody missiles hit Kingsman.

“Well...un...I promise ‘won’t ruin anything?” Eggsy says sheeply, glading that Tilde has no idea about the blade hides in his shoes and and the hacking system inserted at his watch. At least he did not bring guns, he really don’t want to image what disaster will be if those things get discovered by any accident.

“Don’t make promise you can not hold, World-savior.” Tilde smiles, “just try your best behavior, OK?”

“Sure.”

Seems that Tilde is really satisfied with the answer, Eggsy tries to relax. ‘I have a task for you, Eggsy.’ Harry said. And of course he accepted eagerly. Right now he is very sure about that he hears Merlin’s chuckle comes from his spectacles.

‘It’s not polite ‘bout enjoying others’ suffering.’ Eggsy types with his eyes.

 _“Only if they get caught, Galahad.”_ comes from Merlin’s statement.

He almost unable to stop himself from rolling eyes in time, but still smiling hopelessly. Oh, he missed this as well. Have Merlin’s controling voice aside his ears, to be called as Galahad.

He is really, really appreciat that Merlin survived the mine.

 

The man, the ‘alien’, is meditating. It seems like that Harry does this a lots recently, standing at other side of one-side mirror, looking at this mystery ‘outlander’.

The alien waked up at last night, with confused expression of waking in a foreign surroundings only exist in a very brief second then shifted into a blank serenity. It alarmed Harry even more, it will be hard to read someone have a skillful poker face.

He spoke something unsurprisingly not understandable, and it was clear he could not understand Kingsman staff as well. The best them could do was picking up his name which pronounced like ‘Obeewan Kenobi’. He did not show any resistance so far, except that observing those devices surrounding him with calculated eyes.

His wounds are almost healed in a unnatural speeding way. More proves about this one is indeed an alien.

“You may want to know Eggsy is on his way to Finland. I assigned another handler to monitor with that.” Merlin says while he is approaching Harry and standing besides him.

“You inserted blades in your prosthetics?” Noticed that the sounds of Merlin’s walking is a little different, Harry looks down at Merlin's legs with interesting.

“Gazelle actually had a nice idea.” Merlin shrugs. “What is your plan to do with him?” he points at the meditating figure.

“We need to find a way to communicate with him.” Harry answers. He has so many questions, Who is he? Where did him come from? Most important, is he a threat?

“There's not much we can do to decipher a foreign language with so limited information.” Merlin says regretfully.

“I know you do your best.” Harry says, returns his eye to the man.

“He ate, drank, and now is meditating. Try nothing about struggling or communicating with outside. However despite that he looks calm I'll say he is anxious with something.” Merlin join the observation.

“Reasonable, I'm actually surprised that he didn't try to escape yet.”

“I'm wondering about that as well. It's not like that he is amnesia like you were.” the Tech Wizard grins, “you're quite a nice boy back there.” Laughing at Harry's unimpressed expression, Merlin elected to ignore other staff’s surprising gazing. He earned the right for teasing their Arthur.

“Maybe we can teach him.” decided it will be best not to answer this, Harry speaks instead. “Yes, teach him about English, let's see how good he is.”

Merlin stares at Arthur a few moments then shrugs. “Why not, it's hardly the craziest idea I ever heard from you.”

 

Obi-Wan opens himself fully to the Force, trying to reach Anakin with their bond, however it's numb in another end. It's not news, he already tried to contact Anakin multiple times but only failed, those people holding Anakin must used something to block the boy’s Force connection.

Still he can feel Anakin’s present, even if it's vaguely due to the blocking, he is pretty sure his Padawan is on this planet.

Problem is, are those people holding him same with those holding Anakin?

Unlikely. They treated his wounds, didn't block his Force connection like Anakin’s captors did. And there's no restrictions even if he detected dozens of hidden devices. He can sense people observing him, their emotions are more curious than hatred or greedy.

Those people are nervous and wary of him, but meant him no harm. Yet.

Even if they shaved him. Well, maybe it’s for treating cause, he can deal with that.

He still need to be very careful. If he learned anything under Qui-Gon’s teaching ANd in teaching Anakin, is that one can never too sure. He need to get his Padawan back, and he might need help. But he would rather do that without setting themselves as targets to another group.

He senses two people approaching, with a light ‘click’ the door of his...prison opens. It is not a room cold and full of metal still he consider this is one. At least before he finds a way convince them to let him go, or escapes himself. He turns his focus on those people walk into, maybe they’re another medics want to check him. About that, let him try the convincing part. He opens his eyes and wears his best charming smile.

“Greeting.” He says, imitating the word medic said to him as best as him can.

How he always enjoys those surprising faces.

 

“What the hell they want me to teach you English if you already know about it?” Tequila almost shuts, staring the man before him, whom just shrugs and says something he can’t understand.

“I think he just learned that word from us, Agent Tequila.” Amelia, one of tech staff, remarks amusingly. “So we still need your help, sir.”

“Why can’t you do this yourself?” Tequila responds with annoying. What was they thinking about asking him to teach someone English? He is an elite agent, not a teacher damn it. And even if he don’t want to admit he was never a very good student himself. What did they expect him to do with this?

“Well, he could be dangerous.”

“It’s not polite to say someone is dangerous in front of them.” Statesman Agent sneers, “You are lucky he don’t know what we are talking about.” he measures the room while he speak and grins, “now isn’t it ironic.”

Not really sure what he is referring to but knowing it is pointless for bickering with the American, the Tech decides to just ignore him, smiling to the person who sit on bed observing their exchanging curious.

“Greeting,” She says, points at herself, “Amelia,” then to the Statesman, “Tequila.”

The man stands up in a smooth, even graceful, way and bows slightly. “Amelia, Tequila,” he eyeing each person and recognizes them with little nods, then points to himself, “Obi-Wan.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Tequila replies, “let’s get to work, shall we?” he drags a chair and sit down, grabbing out a tabled and calls out an image of apple. “This is an apple. Apple.”

The man, Obi-Wan, rises an eyebrow to him then repeats, “apple.”

Yup, it could work.

 

“Looks like that they’re processing well.” Merlin remarks to Harry, doesn’t really bother to hide his amusing in voice from the later. They’re in Merlin’s control room, watching the ‘English lesson’ through monitors.

It’s true. The man absorbed almost everything Tequila and Amelia gave him, it's seems like that he desires to communicate back as well.

That is a good thing, Harry musings, beings willing to communicate usually less violent.

Merlin didn't ask why he chose to assign Tequila for teaching, because they both knew it's not only a teaching.

They are testing the Statesman Agent’s abilities and characters, and this in a way it let Statesman tag along for the ‘gift’(or threat, that reminds to debate) they sent.

Plus, it's an amusing scene.

 _“What the hell you already picked up British accent!?”_ they heard Tequila shuts unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....Basically I consider that Basic is not English, however I heard about people who use second language will have the accent of their first language. And Coruscanti is quite like British, so.


	3. It's uncivilized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for take that long, I got a job transfer and now it's finally all settle down.  
> Beside this chapter I re-wrote some sentences from previous two chapters, though it didn't really change much.

Sheo is annoyed. That damned Jedi is still missing. He knows the Knight is on planet, unwilling to give up his precious little apprentice. Which is now HIS property, the Jedi should just let it go.

He made a trap, a series of strike satellites disgusted as this planet’s primeval ones, and they succeed made a hit on Jedi's starship, it crashed on land, then disappeared.

Someone is helping the Jedi, he is disgusted with that thought.

He walks through a luxury lobby with a soldier companies with him. So he has to maintain a fake professional blank expression no matter how he hates this place, he has work to do after all.

“Greeting Mr. Watkins, if I may?” the guard-duty soldier in front of door nods to his company but still extends a hand, Sheo makes an unimpressed face but knows better to complain so he hands out a lawyer identification with small smile.

“It's confirmed, you may pass, Mr. Watkins.” the guard hands back the ID and let Sheo walks inside the room behind him.

His escort stays at outside of door, knowing by law he have to grant them private.

The view greets him is an even more luxurious living room with anything one can imagine.

And the former president in bad mood.

“Watkins!” Anderson Dumpu exclaims, “when can you get those damned soldiers out of my ranch?”

However, instead of making void promise or excuse like Dumpu expected, the lawyer simply shrugs impassive, in next second his face shifts to a young pretty lady with blue eyes and blond hair. She walks through the room and sit down on a sofa next to Dumpu with lazily smile. “Be patient, Mr. Dumpu. Everything will be alright.”

“I don't want your comforting, Sheo.” Dumpu snores, “I want good news.”

“Which is exactly I came for.” Sheo smiles sweetly, “boys and girls are doing nicely, your clinics love them, and they are willing to provide supporting.” Sheo hands Dumpu her tablet has document opened on screen. “And I need you to do something for me.”

“Certenly.” Dumpu replies while he is reading, grinning satisfiedly.

 

“It’s this spectacles malfunction?” Eggsy says with little confused, he is looking at a little boy with red skin and a pair of little horns, and the spectacles just tell him those are not makeups but real.

He is on the gala Tilde and him came to participate, it's an ordinary gala, has fashioned decorations, soft classic music and plenty of nice food. People are wearing their well designed suits, waiters are everywhere to take care every needs of celebrities.

And the last time he checked, it's not a masquerade.

 _“....No, Galahad, your gear is perfectly well function.”_ comes to Merlin’s reply. However according the tone Eggsy can tell his handler is concern as well.

“Alien?” the agent asks in a flash of inspiration, he is still not sure about Harry’s alien talking, but this is an easily association.

 _“Maybe.”_ the agent is taken back by Merlin actually considered that. _“Now try to get a better look, and take some bio-simple, if you can.”_

“Are you asking me to stab him?” He just can't help to tease, while he is trying to process the information the Tech Wizard just leaked. They are seriously about those aliens shit, it is just great. Now Kingsman not only need to deal with crazy megalomaniacs whom wants to destroy the world, and got to handle off-world instructors. How he feels the weight of new concept of defending humanity fallen on his shoulders.

_“Not with knifes. The man stands beside him is Viscount Marner, he has a reputation on orphanage.”_

“Sounds nice.” he comments half-minded, still distressed by the whole aliens scenario ANd Merlin didn't say NO about stabbing a child.

_“Expect that there’s always children missing in those his supported.”_

“....Fuck.” he didn't really consider there's any background dirty stories. But what was he expected?

“Eggsy?” Tilde calls from his side. She separated with him earlier for socialize and give her husband the space to do his ‘job’, comes near to him, and follows his gaze to the red skin boy, “That’s your target?”

“Not really.” Not his first anyway. Eggsy frowns. “But you have to admit that boy is really ‘notable’.”

“Well, people were talking. The boy has some kinds of rare genetic disease and got abandoned, Viscount Marner took him in.”

“How nice of him,” Eggsy can’t really stop the sarcasm in his voice.

“You don’t believe that, do you.” The Princess watches him suspected.

“Why won't I, I don’t have any reason to doubt him.” Eggsy assures her even if he knows it is far from success, “yet, anyway.”

“You promised to behave~” Tilde sings, feeling the need to remind him.

“And I will. Don’t worry, love.” he land a light kiss on Princess’ cheek. “I will hate to ruin a nice party.”

 

Kenobi is learning fast. Not just fast, but really fast. The way he learned should be unnatural. (His healing speed was also unnatural, so what’s new.) Over a day they can have a whole conversation, so now they have more informations about him. He is a some sort of ‘Knight’ of an ‘Order’ called ‘Jedi’, and he was tracking a criminal whom brought him to the Earth, which is exactly the words they do not want to heard.

And there’s a missing apprientice. Kenobi demanded to be released so he can start searching.

Like Kingsman can just allow an alien running free.

However, even been refused, Kenobi still didn’t try any resistance, simply nodded and kept learning. Not only English now, but everything about Earth Kingsman was willing to provide, they even loaned a tablet to him after he can read let him do research by himself. With monitored network of course.

It's Tequila’s idea for trying Kenobi’s possible reaction with the natural of their agency, but that idea is showing him Bond movies.

Kenobi looks like that he was actually enjoyed the movies, he laughed at them, and commented about those villains. He don't like them, Tequila considered it as a good sign, even sometime he praised some of their ‘brilliant idea’. There's a moment he caught Kenobi rolling eyes when Bond do a fancy job gun down the villain and our agent can't help but asked: “How do you think about that?”

Kenobi turn his head smoothly to the questioner and smirked, “Well...it's so uncivilized.”

 

“How's he doing?” Champagne asks to Tequila’s imagine through the spectacles lens, he sit on the meeting room has only Whiskey, formerly Ginger Ale, companies with him, both of them wearing spectacles.

 _“Well enough. He's really a fast learner, but he started to talk like them.”_ Tequila complains, _“can you imagine that? An alien talking British Posh?”_

“Ha, I really need to see that.” Champagne laughs, “and?”

 _“A warrior, actually an ‘Knight of Jedi Order’ he said for himself, whatever it is, and there's an alien criminal he tracked down to the Earth before his ‘ship’ got hit. No he said he's not sure what hit him or how the criminal looks like. He also has an apprentice was missing he wants to be freed to search for which Kingsman won't let him, but he's very cooperative so far.”_ Tequila reports, he is not selling Kingsman’s secret thank you very much, they made it clear that he can report anything back to Statesman he sees fit, and he knew there's reasons Arthur made him to monitor Kenobi, he's an agent, and a stupid would never fit that role. _“Oh by the way, he hates guns, called them uncivilized.”_

More laughing comes from the Head of Statesman, “Well done boy. Keep doing ya best to assist. Ya’r dismissed”

 _“Aye Champ.”_ Tequila replies and goes off line.

“How do you think?” Champagne asks Whiskey.

“I think we have some traces about that ‘criminal’.” Whiskey answers, the screen in front of them shows a set of pictures: a famous actors couple and a little girl has two tail like stuffs behind of her head with bright yellow skin, a very rich businessman with another little girl has features of feline, and a few more children have various kinds of non-human appearance. The last picture is Viscount Marner and the red skin boy Eggsy saw in gala. “Those pictures were took from all over the world, but mostly is in USA.”

“Now who can blame people suspect government about those District 51 nonsense?” Champagne could only sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin should finally make an appearance in next chapter, and Obi-Wan in action.


	4. Who in their right mind would be wandering outside during a cold wave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just start reading a grammar book actually. I have a feeling that I'm going to rewrite this story all over after I finished it, however for now, it's the new chapter.

When the silent alarm goes off Ernie Fong, Professor of California University, is grading papers in his study. He frowns a little and opens the monitors feedback on his computer, under low light mod he sees a human shape figure falling into his yard.

Immediately more alarming, he opens a drawer under table reveals a pistol inside it. He never likes violence, but awares the dangerous by experience, especially with someone trespassing in the midnight.

He stands up, debating about meeting his not invited guest. He knows that he should call the police, confronting intruders by himself is never wise. But he is also a very private man, preferring to stay out of trouble.

While he can, at least.

He glances at the glasses on table then shakes to himself, deciding that he does not need it for now. Maybe he can scare the trespasser off, he considers the idea while putting on a heavy coat, then unhooks a sword on wall before he leaves the room.

Has his pistol hidden inner coat and a sword in hand, he picks up another gear for this little adventure in his own yard: a flashlight. More specific a flashlight with special function can burst ‘FLASHLIGHT’ by a click capably blinds a person about ten seconds if shots directly into eyes.

Confident himself is fully geared he starts heading to the yard. It's very dark outside, most of people already asleep in this moment around here, and extremely cold, makes him wants to curse whoever in their right mind would be trespassing in a cold wave. He stays awake only because he is always a night owl and the house heating, considers midnight the most peaceful moment to be left alone.

He spots the motionless figure instantly when he steps into the yard thanks for the powerful flashlight, he approaches with cautious, but the trespasser stays lying down still.

Oh, it's not good.

He hurries to the prone body, finding a boy won't older than 16, at first look he got some seriously hurt, bruising all over the uncovered limbs(and Ernie pisses by this idea). Thankfully not visible open wounds except some small cuts on skin probably due to his obviously previous running.

Ernie blames gods he never believed for this. The boy shouts ‘trouble’ in every inches, which he always desires to avoid. But it won't be good for his conscience if he leaves the kid outside under the cold weather.

So he carries the boy inside.

The body is chilly.

He has a bad feeling about this.

 

Obi-Wan is doing his schedule morning meditation, the Force whirls around him, unease and disturbing.

Something is going to happen, the Jedi knows. He has his former Master’s live in the moment lesson by heart, but he also learned to pay attention on his unease feelings, they had saved his life more times than he bother to count.

He spreads his feelings further into the Force, hoping to get some glimpses about what he should be prepared for.

Honestly, even without the Force he can imagine a few, he has lots of to concern in this moment, the criminal they tracked here, his ‘hospitality’ captors, and his missing Padawan.

And is it.

“Anakin.” he speaks lightly, opens his eyes.

The Force is pushing. And the Jedi Knight knows it is the time for him to leave.

It is now or never.

 

_“Arthur, we request your presence in HQ.”_

When Harry receives Merlin’s calling he is enjoying his breakfast at home. The voice of their Tech Wizard is as calm as usual, but Hurry still picks up the urgent behind it.

His new house is closer to HQ than the last one, which is convenient for his current role as Arthur. He missed his old house, that doesn't matter if Eggsy had moved in while he was ‘death’, he always welcome the young man’s present by all means. And what he said at Kentucky is true, he really wanted his butterfly collection.

But they got blown up by Poppy alone with Kingsman, trying to salvage remaining will be pointless, no mention that people no doubt will pay more attention than their comfort for a house once hit by a missile even if they rebuild it. All he regretted about is he has to rebuild his collection all over again, but he can live with that.

Thanks to Kingsman private taxi, fifteen minutes after Harry is able to present himself at HQ CCTV monitors center, with a troublesome Quartermaster and an annoyed Statesman Agent wait there.

He already got debrief on the way here, but still has to see what exactly happened.

Kenobi had escaped.

Harry knows the seriousness, even if the Jedi Knight seems like a sort of law enforcer and friendly enough. Especially after he finishes the CCTV footages, he fully understands Merlin's concern.

“You people has some kinds of face features recognize tech right? We can hack into city monitors system to track him?” Tequila asks, he likes Kenobi, and hopes this guy didn't escaped. Especially by what he saw, it really won't be a good idea to stand opposite of him.

Merlin wants to tease “Here's not USA” by reaction but hey, they do have that technology. So he points out another problem of it: ”you do aware that Kenobi has a close resembling with a movies actor, right?”

“Yeah, Ewan McGregor. Didn't we already check about their connection and pretty sure that's a mere coincidence?”

“It's true, and because of that the technology you mentioned most likely will just feed us all of Ewan’s whereabouts....” Tech Wizard sighs, it is actually a good idea if they are not that unfortunately.

“See what you can track him down anyway, but no engagement, Merlin.” Harry orders instead, “and please arrange a meeting with Champagne.”

“Right away, Arthur.”

 

It's what Kingsman saw in the footages:

After his morning meditation, Kenobi stood up and went into the loo, the only place don't have camera inserted(Kingsman respect basic privacy, it's only manners. And they made sure there's won't be a thing like ventilation people can escape with, it's not that kind of movies). A few minutes after loo’s door open but revealed no one, about two seconds later the staff do regular checking and meal delving opened the door and walked in, in the same time loo’s door was closing automatic.

It's the moment Kenobi escaped his room, Merlin played the footage frame by frame to be able to catch a shape from loo to the room door, the staff suspected nothing at that time, assumed Kenobi just went INTO the loo. Kenobi’s speed was so fast that it almost liked that he teleported himself out of room.

So supernatural movements speed, alright, guess they should had expected this.

There are cameras all over the HQ, so Merlin easily picked up the traces of their escapee after he left the room. He walked around causal and relaxing and with a little smile on his face, people were passing through gave him an indifferent gaze or liked they did not see him at all.

They soon found out Kenobi had specific destination, he stopped in front of a laboratory door, waved a hand and it just opened like the security is not existed.

Merlin switched to the cameras inside the laboratory, there's a few researchers inside, when door was opened they raised from works and turned.

 _“Don't mind me.”_ they heard Kenobi said, somehow researchers listened to him, backed to whatever they were doing. He approached to a table studied the metal cylinder aside with Kenobi had be found, they already managed to disassembled it, parts were all over the table. A researcher was working on it when Kenobi reached there. _“You must have somewhere else to be.”_ they heard the Jedi spoke again, the researcher, Harry recognized as Feder, gave a simple nod then left the room without looking back.

Kenobi pasted a few seconds in front of those parts, might be considering how could he take them, then he raised a hand and those parts floated up into the air, assembled together by an invisible hand.

He left laboratory with cylinder in hand, researchers didn't even bother to raised head again like all scenario had never happened.

Kenobi had his way out of HQ in the same mystery ‘you don't see me’ valor, he even encountered a Knight, Kay, but still didn't cause him any trouble.

Not a single bell had ever rung.

 

This definitely not Ernie has expected when he walks into the guest room he lay down the boy.

The said boy should be unconscious now is holding the sword Ernie so stupidly left in the room when he left to attend other matters, aiming blade to him with a fierce expression, he feels the urge to bump his head on wall.

“Look, lad, I'm not here to hurt you, you had fallen into my yard and passed out, it's me bring you in this warm house.” Ernie tries to reason with the boy, but don't get any reaction. It almost seems like that the boy can not understand him a word.

“Suck.” Ernie curses. He didn't recognize the boy's posture but he can tell it's not a blade amateur, and he knows better to disarm someone with blade by bare hands. He still has his pistol in the pocket, but he sincerely do not want to hurt him.

There must be a way to solve this. Darts him? It's a good idea in normal consequences, but something tells him it won't work at this situation. Or maybe he could....

Suddenly the sword is falling down and the boy collapses almost scared Ernie out of his skin. After checking, he knows the boy simply lost conscious again.

_“So this is the boy you want me to check, Pinot Nior?” the voice of his handler comes from the glasses he wears._

“Yes.” Ernie replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sword I mentioned actually like this if you're wondering.  
> https://www.hanbonforge.com/image/cache/Hanbonforge/HB708/HB708_JIAN_SWORD_3-900x600.jpg  
> I am a HEMA participator, due to they're different systems, usage of this kind of sword is not what I'm familiar with but only some basic concept(it's a weapon more for thrusting and sliding not for cutting, and they use a lot of wrist, shoulder and waist. Body movements is more important than blade itself). However I feel it'll help with the image of this character.


End file.
